


[podfic] Stories told to a traveling mushishi

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chromatic Source, Gen, Legends, Mushi - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Most of them begin the same way:There's a village where…





	[podfic] Stories told to a traveling mushishi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stories told to a travelling mushishi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137830) by [jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jan/pseuds/jan). 



> Thank you, Jan, for recording permission! Originally written as a gift for Naillanka. 
> 
> The first podfic of my last semester of undergrad!

Title: [Stories told to a travelling mushishi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/137830)  
Length: 11:40

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gud4cbn2qp39tkl/Stories_told_to_a_traveling_mushishi.mp3)


End file.
